Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (TV Series)
| next = }} Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. is a series from Marvel Animation. It began regular airings on August 11, 2013 and ended on June 28, 2015. It is the fourth animated series to focus on the character of Hulk after his segments on , , and . Story , his cousin , his friend , his son , and his former enemy form a team to fight the threats no one else can. Meanwhile, Rick Jones uses cameras to film the action to prove to the world that the Hulk is a hero. Paul Dini said, "The show is a half hour action comedy revolving around the Hulk, one of Marvel's most enduring characters. It's about his at first reluctant efforts to show the world he's not just a rampaging monster. He has friends and allies who share his powers who want to prove to the world that Hulks can be heroes too. He gets dragged into leading that initially, but he takes steps toward cleaning up his image. Rick Jones, aka A-Bomb, is documenting these adventures in the form of a web series with confessionals." "The challenge with the Hulk is to throw the biggest villains we can at him, because the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. are the most powerful team in the Marvel Universe in terms of sheer muscle. They need big world-shaking threats like the Living Planet. The bigger the threat the better. We looked through the Hulk's rogues gallery and also the larger Marvel Universe pantheon. We've got guys like , , the s, all the Marvel greats." "One of the great villains we have showing up is . He enslaves all the s in the . The Hulks break a big red dinosaur out of captivity and he is grateful. That's , of course. What better pet for five Hulks than a ?" "These characters are members of a team, but they're highly contentious, opinionated and brash. In many cases, they're their own worst enemies when it comes to working as a team. That's where the fun comes from." Henry Gilroy stated, "This is a group of misfits who would be loners in any other context, but put them together and they're family." Background The series was announced at the 2011 Comic-Con. Marvel Entertainment's Head of Television Jeph Loeb called up writer Paul Dini to "ask" him if he wanted the job. The two had done the same thing the previous year for . Comic-Con: Hulk Smashes New Team Cartoon at IGN was actually going to focus on the and be called . It was in pre-production but was folded into , which was also in production. Joshua Fine, the Director of Animation Development for Marvel Animation, said "It became apparent to us that the creative work that was being done to bring Hulk's world and his villains to life was too good to relegate to his universe alone, and would be much better suited as part of an full-on Avengers scenario." Gamma Corps producer Ciro Nieli left the cancelled series and came to work on Avengers. "Hulk: Gamma Corps" Status Confirmed, Update On "The Avengers: Earth's Greatest Heroes" at Marvel Animation Age It is currently unknown if anything from Gamma Corps eventually became Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Joe Quesada said of the reason to bring in the Hulk family, "I think a lot of the Hulk's current success has to do with what Jeph Loeb and Greg Pak brought to the comics and the characters they introduced. Ed McGuinness as well. Jeph and Ed had this wonderful concept for creating a Hulk 'universe,' a family of Hulks. Red Hulk, A-Bomb and Skaar are really standouts on the show." Gilroy stated that the reason to use a reality show format was to allow for cutaways similar to the comics' use of thought bubbles. Gilroy also said, "Seeing this family grow together and learn to trust each other is one of the best parts of the series." Quesada compared himself and his role at Marvel to A-Bomb. Dini compared himself to Green Hulk. Gilroy likes Red Hulk and A-Bomb. Tatasciore likes Hulk but compared himself to She-Hulk. Dini enjoys writing for as he is a good villain and counterpoint to Hulk. Stephen Wacker confirmed on his Tumblr account that there would be no third season. According to him, the fifty-two episodes of the two seasons gave them a complete story.Anonymous Asked at How to fail upwards! (Tumblr) Continuity The series is in the universe as , , and sharing several voice actors. Regarding continuity Quesada stated, "Obviously it's very important to us. I prefer to think of it as consistency rather than continuity. You should be aware that you are watching a Marvel show. Working with Marvel Studios, we tried to make sure that a Marvel movie feels like a Marvel movie, and it's the same with our animated series." Cast : According to Gilroy, "Fred has voiced the Hulk for quite a few series. He brings this quiet strength to our version, who is a leader with potential to become the raging monster. He has some of Banner's intelligence, but he's not super articulate. There's an unpredictable nature to him, but he really cares about the Hulks. He's a hero. Fred brings the softer side of Hulk but can also explode at any minute. He's very versatile." "Clancy Brown, our Red Hulk, is the jerk big brother, and he embodies that. He really brings an acerbic quality, though that's not who Clancy is at all." "Seth Green as A-Bomb is so funny. He adlibs a lot. He brings the humor." "Eliza Dushku, who is our She-Hulk, brings a feisty, kick ass quality to the character. She's a powerful character in her own right. She can be 'one of the boys.' Eliza has that." "Ben Diskin is Skaar, the newest Hulk. He's excellent. They initially take him in because they're not sure where his loyalties lie. He's almost a younger version of the old savage Hulk. He's a challenge. He's a caveman with amazing powers thrust into modern society." Regarding his multiple roles as Hulk, actor Fred Tatasciore stated "I'll walk in the Hulk's green feet any day. It's been incredible, because I've gotten to ride his evolution though different shows. It's been great as an actor to explore different elements of the same character." "Ironically, Hulk's real quest is to have peace. He wants to help those who need it." Joe Quesada said "There's only one commonality that all of these characters have: the can all smash. Outside of that, they're wildly different characters and each wants something different out of this family dynamic." While Gilroy claimed "Everybody doesn't just punch stuff. Red brings his soldier sensibility, so he has weapons. She-Hulk uses more speed and guile. Skaar's got his sword. A-Bomb has cloaking ability and armor. It's not as simple as they all hit stuff." Paul Dini claimed, "Nobody knows more about comic book characters than Seth Green, with very few exceptions. I thought I knew a lot, and he left me in the dust. When he brings that knowledge to recording, it's brilliant." Crew : Paul Dini writes for the series along with . Animation The series will be produced by Marvel Animation and feature animation similar to and . Regarding the animation Dini stated, "There's a strong visual style to the show that makes it attractive, and animated super heroes have grown a quantum leap in the last twenty years. For a long time you could never really capture the power of super heroes from the printed page, but with this show we can really cut loose. The smashing element of the show where we put them up against bigger and bigger enemies is a great way of showing that. We really test the Hulks. The animation is amazing." Trailer Episodes *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Season One *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Season Two References External Links *The Next Big Thing Liveblog at Marvel *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *Wikipedia *Marvel Database *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Wiki Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Category:Marvel Animation Universe